


Additions

by vague_flirting



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day Fandom Challenge, Children, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vague_flirting/pseuds/vague_flirting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q brings up the idea of children to James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Additions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [30 Day Fandom Challenge](http://vague-flirting.tumblr.com/post/75424472855/30-prompts-to-be-completed-over-thirty-days-any), Day 6 Prompt--"Domesticity".
> 
> I'm a day late, but it was a long week, so I went to bed early yesterday and decided to write two today.
> 
> Ultra short, but enjoy!

Several weeks after Bond had retired from active duty, Q sat him down in their living room.  The two of them had been married for two years and living together for four.

“James,” Q started, a little unsure.  “For most of my adult life, I’ve wanted to be a father.  So I wanted to know how you would feel about us having a child, now that you’re no longer a field agent.”

James was a little out of his depth.  Q had never brought up his desire for children before.  Well, it certainly explained why he was Eve’s first choice babysitter for her toddler.  James had just assumed that Q was good with children.

Q must have noticed James’ vaguely shocked expression.  “I’m sorry for springing this on you so randomly.  I just didn’t want to discuss this while you were still an agent, because I didn’t want you to feel pressured to retire.  I know how much your job meant with you.”

Taking a deep breath, James tried to brush off his surprise.  “What about _your_ job?  I’m still not sure about children, I’ll need some time to think, but you love being Quartermaster.  But taking care of a child, it wouldn’t be practical, what with your hours.”

Q nodded.  “I’ve thought of that.  I’d step down, work with MI6 on a lesser scale, maybe a contract basis.  I’ve been grooming R so that she will be able to take over my position successfully since I first started.  Especially after we got married, while I am the official name at the head of Q Branch, R has taken on some of my responsibilities.”

Humming in agreement, James laced his fingers between Q’s.  “As I said, give me a couple days to think this through, love.  It’s a big decision.  But history’s proven that I am capable of anything when you’re in the equation, so I’ll take that under consideration.”

Extremely pleased, Q couldn’t contain himself, leaning over to thoroughly kiss his husband.  After several minutes of some rather heavy snogging, they finally broke apart.  “Thank you, James,” Q whispered, chest heaving.  “Just the fact that you’re considering it means the world to me.”

“Making you happy is second on my list of priorities, right after making sure you are utterly ravished as often as possible,” James said, in a low, seductive tone.

“They go hand in hand,” Q purred.

The two of them spent the rest of the day in bed.  That night, as Q slept peacefully next to him, James began wondering what it’d be like to expand their tiny family to include one (and maybe, eventually, more) extra.  Q was the first family James had had in a long time, and the ex-agent needed to decide whether he could deal with adding a little one to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! http://vague-flirting.tumblr.com


End file.
